criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Glover
|birthplace = San Francisco, California |family = Carrie Glover James Glover Martin Glover Asake Bomani Eliane Cavalleiro Mandisa Glover Unnamed maternal grandmother |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Danny Lebern Glover is an American actor, producer, and political activist. Biography Glover was born in San Francisco, California, on July 22, 1946. His parents were Carrie and James Glover, postal workers and civil rights activists. He has a younger brother named Martin. In his adolescence and young adult years, Glover suffered from epilepsy but has not suffered a seizure since the age of 35. He attended George Washington High School and San Francisco State University in the late 1960s, but did not graduate from the latter (though SFSU would later award him with an honorary degree). He then trained at the Black Actors' Workshop of the American Conservatory Theater, a regional training program in San Francisco. At the time, he was working a job in city administration, specifically working on community development. Glover started transitioning into theatre acting and trained with Jean Shelton at the Shelton Actors Lab in San Francisco. In an interview on Inside the Actors Studio, Glover credited Shelton for much of his development as an actor. He eventually decided to resign from his job in city administration to pursue acting full-time. His Broadway debut in Fugard's Master Harold...and the Boys brought him national attention and resulted in him being cast in his first leading role in Places in the Heart, which was nominated for Best Picture at the 1984 Academy Awards. Glover then starred in two additional Best Picture nominees: Witness and The Color Purple. In 1987, Glover partnered with Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon and went on to star in three of its sequels. Glover also invested directing and producing talents in smaller, more personal projects, including the award-winning To Sleep With Anger, which he executive-produced, and for which he won an Independent Spirit Award for Best Actor; Bopha!; Manderlay; Missing in America; and a film adaptation of the play Boesman and Lena. On TV, Glover won an NAACP Image Award and a Cable ACE Award and nominated for an Emmy Award for his performance in the titular role of the HBO-produced movie Mandela. He also received Emmy nominations for his work in the critically-acclaimed miniseries Lonesome Dove and the made-for-TV film Freedom Song. As a director, he earned a Daytime Emmy nomination for the Showtime series Just a Dream. Glover costarred in the critically-acclaimed film Dreamgirls, and the films Po' Boy's Game, Shooter, Honeydripper, and Be Kind, Rewind. Glover also became known for his community activism and philanthropic efforts, with a particular emphasis on advocacy for economic justice, and better access to health care and education programs in the U.S. and Africa. For these efforts, Glover received a 2006 DGA Honor. Internationally, Glover served as a Goodwill Ambassador for the United Nations Development Program from 1998 to 2004. During this tenure, he focused on issues of poverty, disease, and economic development in Africa, Latin America, and the Caribbean. He also served as UNICEF Ambassador. In 2005, Glover co-founded Louverture Films, a studio dedicated to the development and production of films of historical relevance, social purpose, commercial value, and artistic integrity. The New York-based company has produced a slate of progressive feature films and documentaries, including Trouble the Water, which won the Grand Jury Prize at the 2008 Sundance Film Festival; Africa Unite; and the award-winning feature film Bamako. On Criminal Minds Glover portrayed Hank Morgan as imagined by his son SSA Derek Morgan in the Season Eleven episode "Derek". Filmography *The Lighthouse (2018) - Duncan *Ulysses: A Dark Odyssey (2018) - Mr. Ocean *Come Sunday (2018) - Quincy *Sorry to Bother You (2018) - Langston *Proud Mary (2018) - Benny *The Christmas Train (2017) - Max Powers *Buckout Road (2017) - Doctor Powell *Vagabonds (2017) - Uncle Issa *Tour de Pharmacy (2017) - Slim Robinson *Cold Case Files - 6 episodes (2017) - Narrator *Extortion (2017) - Constable Haagen *Cold Case Files (2017) - Narrator *The Good Catholic (2017) - Victor *Monster Trucks (2016) - Mr. Weathers *Mozart in the Jungle (2016) - Mayor *Almost Christmas (2016) - Walter *Against the Wall (2016) - Man *Pushing Dead (2016) - Bob *Back in the Day (2016) - Eddie 'Rocks' Travor *93 Days (2016) - Doctor Benjamin Ohiaeri *Dark Web (2016) - Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - "Derek" (2016) TV episode - Hank Morgan *Mr. Pig (2016) - Ambrose *Complete Unknown (2016) - Roger *Dirty Grandpa (2016) - Stinky *Andron (2015) - Chancellor Gordon *Diablo (2015) - Benjamin Carver *Gridlocked (2015) - Sully *Waffle Street (2015) - Edward Collins *Checkmate (2015) - Elohim *Consumed (2015) - Hal *About Scout (2015) - Red Freston *Ninja Interlude (2015) - Matthew Reynolds *Bad Ass 3: Bad Asses on the Bayou (2015) - Bernie Pope *Toxin (2015) - Doctor Locke *Ninja Immovable Heart (2014) - Ex Director Matthew Reynolds *Day of the Mummy (2014) - Carl *Yellowbird (2014) - Darius (English version, voice) *Beyond the Lights (2014) - Captain Nicol *2047: Sights of Death (2014) - Sponge *Supremacy (2014) - Mr. Walker *Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses (2014) - Bernie Pope *Rage (2014) - Detective Peter St. John *Ironside (2013) - Frank Ironside *American Dad! (2013) - Minstrel Krampus (voice) *Extraction (2013) - Harding *Tula: The Revolt (2013) - Shinishi *A Way Back Home (2013) - Charlie Shuffleton *Muhammad Ali's Greatest Fight (2013) - Thurgood Marshall *Space Warriors (2013) - Commander *The Shift (2013) - Floyd *From Above (2013) - William Ward *Highland Park (2013) - Ed *The Bouquet (2013) - Reverend John *The Children's Republic (2012) - Dubem *Hannah's Law (2012) - Isom Dart *Touch - 7 episodes (2012) - Arthur Teller *Sins Expiation (2012) - Father Leonard *LUV (2012) - Arthur *Heart of Blackness (2011) - Vaudreuil *Psych (2011) - Mel Hornsby *Mysteria (2011) - Investigator *Donovan's Echo (2011) - Donovan Matheson *Playing Doctor (2011) - Doctor Arnett *Leverage (2011) - Charlie Lawson *Age of the Dragons (2011) - Ahab *Son of Morning (2011) - Gabriel Peters *Five Minarets in New York (2010) - Marcus *I Want to Be a Soldier (2010) - School Director *Mooz-Lum (2010) - Dean Francis *Legendary (2010) - Harry 'Red' Newman *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Winston (voice) *I'm Still Here (2010) - Danny Glover *Dear Alice (2010) - Franzis Namazi *Second Line (2010) - Businessman *Death at a Funeral (2010) - Uncle Russell *Human Target (2010) - Client *American Masters (2010) - Narrator *Down for Life (2009) - Mr. Shannon *2012 (2009) - President Thomas Wilson *Nite Tales: The Series (2009) - Jeremiah *The Harimaya Bridge (2009) - Joseph Holder *Night Train (2009) - Miles *My Name Is Earl (2009) - Thomas *Prana (2008) - Owner *This Life (2008) - Bill *Gospel Hill (2008) - John Malcolm *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare (2008) - Walter Tortoise (voice) *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Miles the Mule (voice) *Blindness (2008) - Man with Black Eye Patch *Brothers & Sisters - 6 episodes (2007-2008) - Isaac Marshall *Be Kind Rewind (2008) - Mr. Fletcher *Honeydripper (2007) - Tyrone Purvis *Battle for Terra (2007) - President Chen (voice) *Namibia: The Struggle for Liberation (2007) - Priest *Shooter (2007) - Colonel Isaac Johnson *Poor Boy's Game (2007) - George *Take 3 (2006) - Colonel Weldon *Dreamgirls (2006) - Marty Madison *Barnyard (2006) - Miles the Mule (voice) *Bamako (2006) - Cow-boy *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Brer Turtle (voice) *The Shaggy Dog (2006) - Ken Hollister *P.N.O.K. (2005) - Colonel Weldon *ER - 4 episodes (2005) - Charlie Pratt, Sr. *Missing in America (2005) - Jake Neeley *Manderlay (2005) - Wilhelm *The Exonerated (2005) - David Keaton *Earthsea - 2 episodes (2005) - Ogion *The Cookout (2004) - Judge Crowley *Saw (2004) - Detective David Tapp *The Law and Mr. Lee (2003) - Henry Lee *Biography (2003) - Narrator (voice) *Good Fences (2003) - Tom Spader *The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) - Henry Sherman *3 A.M. (2001) - Hershey *Boesman and Lena (2000) - Boesman *Bàttu (2000) - Unknown Character *Freedom Song (2000) - Will Walker *The Monster (1999) - Henry Johnson *Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Train Conductor (voice) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Jethro (voice) *Beloved (1998) - Paul D *Antz (1998) - Barbatus (voice) *Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) - Detective Roger Murtaugh *Buffalo Soldiers (1997) - Sergeant Washington Wyatt *The Rainmaker (1997) - Judge Tyrone Kipler (uncredited) *Switchback (1997) - Bob Goodall *Wild America (1997) - Bigfoot the Mountain Man (uncredited) *Gone Fishin' (1997) - Gus Green *Harriet the Spy (1996) - Cop (uncredited) *America's Dream (1996) - Silas *Fallen Angels (1995) - Philip Marlowe *Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) - Captain Sam Cahill *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995) - King (voice) *Angels in the Outfield (1994) - George Knox *Maverick (1994) - Bank Robber (uncredited) *The Untold West (1993) - Narrator *Bopha! (1993) - Micah Mangena *The Saint of Fort Washington (1993) - Jerry *The Talking Eggs (1993) - Narrator (voice) *Queen - 3 episodes (1993) - Alec Haley *Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) - Detective Roger Murtaugh *Brer Rabbit and the Wonderful Tar Baby (1991) - Narrator (voice, credited as Danny Lebern Glover) *Grand Canyon (1991) - Simon *Hammer: 2 Legit 2 Quit (1991) - Danny Glover *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1991) - Professor Apollo (voice) *Pure Luck (1991) - Raymond Campanella *A Rage in Harlem (1991) - Easy Money *Flight of the Intruder (1991) - Commander Frank Camparelli *Predator 2 (1990) - Lieutenant Mike Harrigan *To Sleep with Anger (1990) - Harry *Rabbit Ears: How the Leopard Got His Spots (1989) - Narrator (English version, voice) *Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) - Detective Roger Murtaugh *Saturday Night Live (1989) - Detective Roger Murtaugh (uncredited) *Dead Man Out (1989) - Doctor Alex Marsh *Lonesome Dove - 4 episodes (1989) - Joshua Deets *American Playhouse - 2 episodes (1983-1989) - Walter Lee Younger/Lester *Michael Jackson: Liberian Girl (1989) - Danny Glover *Bat*21 (1988) - Captain Bartholomew Clark *A Place at the Table (1988) - Mr. Scott *Mandela (1987) - Nelson Mandela *Lethal Weapon (1987) - Detective Roger Murtaugh *Tall Tales & Legends (1986) - John Henry *The Stand-In (1985) - Apples Finnerty *The Color Purple (1985) - Albert Johnson *Silverado (1985) - Mal *Witness (1985) - McFee *And the Children Shall Lead (1985) - William *Places in the Heart (1984) - Moze *Iceman (1984) - Loomis *Memorial Day (1983) - Willie Monroe *Chiefs (1983) - Marshall Peters *The Face of Rage (1983) - Gary *Out (1982) - Jojo/Roland *Gimme a Break! (1981) - Bill *Hill Street Blues - 4 episodes (1981) - Jesse John Hudson *Chu Chu and the Philly Flash (1981) - Morgan *The Greatest American Hero (1981) - Vice Officer *Palmerstown, U.S.A. (1981) - Harley *Paris (1979) - Unknown Character *Lou Grant (1979) - Leroy *Escape from Alcatraz (1979) - Inmate *B.J. and the Bear (1979) - Reporter Mac Thomas (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors